Takari:Love of Hope and Light
by LucasHopeful4Life
Summary: Takari fic,nothing else needs to be said.First fic on this site.Vary sad to write this fic,wrote it in exam period,not one of my good ones,will do better ones in future if pleted


Author Note:My first fanfic,don't scold me,please don't rape me,first fic and its takari and one-shot

HINT:SONGFIC,I DON'T OWN KYLEE CRAZY FOR YOU

Takeru POV  
Im wondering when it happened,when I first fell in love with you,when was it?Oh,I remember,when we were 8,you and I,

our brothers and some other people,now we're 16,do you kno who it is?Brown short hair,has a camera,amber eyes which made my heart rush,Hikari Kamiya,I wonder what I would be without you,

Hikari Kamiya,Im crazy for you

todoke kono omoi yo

yozora ha kimi he no kassou ro

heart wo yurasu yo kimi no koe

onegai kore ijou jirasa nai de

kakehiki nante deki nakutu te

ima sugu ai tai yo I'm just crazy for you

Fly away with me tonight

The sky is ours

Look how the stars shine bright

Don't you know the way you make

My heart melt inside

Forget it

Forget all the games for one day

Just let it

Just let it all fall into place

I wish that I could tell you now

I'm just crazy for you

Hikari POV

Im just staring at you from my seat in the classroom,you looked so handsome,but all I could do was stare at him,Deep Blue Azure Eyes,Blonde hair and a hat that makes him look so cute but again,all I could do was stare at Takaishi,the one and only Takeru Takaishi,I think im in love with you

kizui tara utouto shi te ta mitai

konna mayonaka hitori kiri

keitai nigirishime te ta te ni

nokoru chakushin kimi no namae

Midnight

I drifted off into a dream

Waking up I find that I'm still all alone

Looking down I see that I have got one missed call

I see your name

On the screen

Of the phone in my hand

3rd person POV

Hikari thought to her self:That's It! I Have to tell him TODAY!

Takeru thought to himself:I must tell her or I will never be able to settle this problem

Hikari passed a piece of paper to Takeru,and walked said:Meet me at the park later 3pm

Hikari

Takeru just froze at his seeing her name made his heart skip a beat,but why did she want to meet her Takeru thinks to himself

ai tai ae nai modokashiku te

shiri tai fure tai gokoro ubat ta no ha kimi na n da

todoke kono omoi yo

yozora ha kimi he no kassou ro

heart wo yurasu yo kimi no koe

onegai kore ijou jirasa nai de

kakehiki nante deki nakutu te

ima sugu ai tai yo I'm just crazy for you

I want to be

with you now

This is killing me

I want to be

by your side

Oh boy You've got me hooked

You've got my heart now

Fly away with me tonight

The sky is ours

Look how the stars shine bright

Don't you know the way you make

My heart melt inside

Forget it

Forget all the games for one day

Just let it

Just let it all fall into place

I wish that I could tell you now

I'm just crazy for you

Takeru POV

I found her waiting at the playground,swinging up and down on the swing.I took the seat next to her and also started swinging."So,what do you want me to come here for?"I just blushed up for a moment and started"Taker..uu..u,Em….."

This caught my attention,she never uses my full name unless is important or I did something bad so I listened."Takeru…..I….Think…Like…You."

My heart had froze . ,she likes me.,she actually likes me,she actually likes me

I replied to her"You…You….You do?"my mouth did not seem to be cooperating with me

"No….More than that…I think im in love with you…..No….More than that…..I love You!"

Once I heard what she said,my heart had skipped a beat….My dream was coming through!"I….I Always loved you too…I was just scared…that's all…..I guess I mean…..UMPH!"I was silenced by her lips on mine,so we just stood there,kissing each we broke apart,I knew my life as Takeru Takaishi will be better

Author Note 2:Srry its so short,I will make longer ones if I have the time too,Very Fluffy you know,I was lazy to coutinue the soong,srry,I have Bad spelling so don't blame me and for Daikari fans,WHY DID YOU JUST READ THIS!GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU GUYS CAUSE I HATE YOU!Dont forget to follow me,and get swallowed into darkness with love

LucasHopeful4Life


End file.
